


Wait For me, Just for a moment

by bttmzzt



Category: VIXX
Genre: Hadestown!AU, M/M, Mentioned Cha Hakyeon | N, hades!ken, hongbin is oprheus lmao, not really hades town tho- i tweaked a lot, persephone!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bttmzzt/pseuds/bttmzzt
Summary: It hits Ken hard. Glided cage. This place suddenly become a glided cage for his flower, for his little bird that he cherished the most. Leo desperately wants to break free from his mother's cage, just to fly into another cage.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Insa Fic Collab





	Wait For me, Just for a moment

**Author's Note:**

> Basically inspired by Ken’s Just for a moment and heavily inspired by Hades and Persephone story from Hadestown Musical (i tweaked it a lot tho-). Ken’s Just a moment and Hadestown? both are masterpiece.
> 
> Zeus!Hakyeon (mentioned once lol)  
> Hades!Ken  
> Persephone!Leo  
> Eurydice!Hyuk  
> Orpheus!Hongbin  
> Hermes!Ravi

_Without your voice saying goodnight._

_Can I fall asleep? How can I close my eyes._

Their relationship has never been this bad, he doesn’t know what makes his beloved God of spring, his beloved husband, suddenly become more distant than ever. Ken stares at the empty space beside him, during the spring and summer time, his bed is always feel empty and cold. It feels like how it used to be before his husband came into his life. Leo, the God of spring. Who he fell for on the first sight, back then at that flower field.

He was shy at first, Leo was so shy at first, Ken would just stay there with him, watching him work. Until one day he finally took him to underworld and they got married.

For him it was the first time everything felt right, for the first time everything was right. Even with the six month policy from Hakyeon, for the upper world can’t live with eternal winter. Tomorrow is the start of fall, and so he will have his flower with him again.

Tonight he’ll be able to sleep.

***

_If you like, If you want_

_I would adjust everything._

“What can I do to please you-“

“Nothing, Ken. Stop. Just stop trying. All of this ain’t natural!”

Leo is in a very foul mood since he came back to the underwold. Ken looks around and let out a little sigh, all of this, all of this effort he made for him. He build a wall, a town just for Leo, he made it as warm as a summer down there just for him, he made it bright down there just like the spring he like. What did he do wrong?.

***

_How can you leave me behind?._

“All of this?! I did it for you! You want summer? I gave you summer!”

“Ken-“

Ken was mad, he’s angry, he’s upset, he’s done. They were up in their bedroom, in the balcony.

“You want a place as bright as spring days?! I gave you a place AS BRIGHT AS SPRING DAY.”

Leo doesn’t even had a chance to open his mouth when Ken beat him to it again.

“Everything I do, I do it for the love of you! Leo.” Ken growled. “If you don’t even want my love then I’ll give it to someone who will appreciate it. SOMEONE WHO WILL APPRECIATE THE COMFORTS OF MY GLIDED CAGE AND WON’T TRY TO FLY AWAY!”

Ken then fell silence when he turn around saw the tears starting to gathered in his lover’s eyes, that he realized that he raised his voice at Leo.

“Love-”

“You’re right. You deserve **_someone_** who will stay in your embrace, who will appreciate your efforts. In this **_cage_** you made.”

Ken knows that he was referring to the young Sanghyuk, the guy who’s been catching his eyes. His heart feels heavy, he should have know that Leo noticed.

Leo always notice even the smallest thing.

***

_If you like, if you want_

_I would give up everything._

Ken take a stroll in the garden and he heard a singing form a familiar Voice, it was Hongbin, the boy who come to the underground for Sanghyuk. He didn’t care at first, then he heard a soft voice that he know really well.

“I’ll be fine.” Leo said.

“You will.”

Hongbin raised his head and noticed that ken is standing not so far from them, so he smiles slightly.

“you both will be fine, I bet he feel like he’s holding the world when he holds you.” Hongbin said, making Leo laughs.

Ken miss that laughs, his love is smiling because of someone else and he doesn’t feel good. Is this how he feel when he refer Sanghyuk in their fight before?.

“how would you know that?” Leo asked.

“because he’s like me. He’s a man in love”

It’s obvious, that Hongbin meant Sanghyuk, but Ken still can’t shakes off the feeling that Hongbin maybe refer to Leo as well until-

“he wanted to keep you happy here, Leo”

There was a silence before Leo opens his mouth.

“He’s suffocating me and I can’t move...”

It hits Ken hard. _Glided cage._ This place suddenly become a glided cage for his flower, for his little bird that he cherished the most. Leo desperately wants to break free from his mother’s cage, just to fly into another cage.

Ken’s beautiful glided cage.

_Ken what have you done._

***

_I would have nothing without you_

_Don’t leave me, please._

Leo walk into the castle, and like usual he sits on his throne, beside Ken. It was tense, no one say a word. In front of them, Hongbin and sanghyuk stands side by side. Ravi the messenger was there, he looks at Ken and he nodded before standing up and taking Leo’s hand with him, pulling him to their room, to the balcony.

“Hongbin”

Ravi said Hongbin’s name and Hongbin looks up and looking at Ravi with big hope in his eyes.

“you and Sanghyuk are free to go”

With that Hongbin and Sanghyuk hugs like there’s no tomorrow, but then Ravi opens his mouth again.

“with one condition. Sanghyuk will walk behind you and you must not look back to check on him. Or else he’ll stay here forever”

***

_If I could see you smiling at me in my arms_

_It would be great_

_Just one more time, please comeback to the time when we walked together._

“I’m afraid.”

Ken looks at Leo who’s staring at the couple from the balcony with questioning eyes.

“you think they’ll make it?”

Leo asked, turning his head to Ken. Ken’s breath hitched, Leo’s eyes is the most beautiful thing he ever look at. There’s life, there’s warmth in his eyes. He remember how he fall in love with him.

“I don’t know”

Ken said, his eyes keep staring at Leo’s. His heart flipped as Leo’s eyes widened and his head turned back to the garden just to find Hongbin and Sanghyuk already gone.

“Ken, you let them go-“

“I let them try.”

Ken said, cutting Leo off. Leo look at Ken before he smile sadly.

“Then what about You and I?, are we gonna try again?”

Ken moves closer to Leo and hug him close, he hugs him oh so tightly, holding back all the bad thoughts on trying to mend their relationship. Just for a moment, even just only for 10 minutes, let him cherish the man in his embrace.

Let him love him just for 10 more minutes before it’s time for spring.

“It’s time for spring...”

Ken said sadly,

“we’ll try again next fall”

He continued, his voice firm, with no doubts and Leo find himself smiling at that.

“wait for me?”

Leo asked, voice as small, but full with hope, and Ken’s answer makes him smile widely, eye teary with those diamonds.

“I will.”

\---

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this, and ended up crying again re-reading it because it's ugly OTL


End file.
